Love and Loss
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: What if Dani had died when Vlad turned her into a puddle of ectoplasm. How would Danny react to losing his cousin? Alternate Ending Post s3ep11 D-Stabilized. DannyxSam Oneshot


**Love and Loss**

Word Count: 1,122

 _Summary:_ What if Dani had died when Vlad turned her into a puddle of ectoplasm. How would Danny react to losing his cousin? Alternate Ending Post s3ep11 D-Stabilized. DannyxSam

* * *

Sam hadn't heard from Danny since the previous day and it was beginning to drive her insane. She had talked with Tucker and he had tried his best to ease her mind, but she knew that nothing was going to keep her from being a nervous wreck. Sam had shut her lights off hours ago and tucked herself between the black silk sheets of her bed.

Sam rolled on her side to look at the time, 2:09 a.m. _Great._ She had been tossing and turning for hours but the pit of worry in her stomach would not disappear.

The creaking sound of her window being unlocked made her shoot out of bed in a hurry. Her body's reaction disappeared when a boy in a black and white suit climbed through. She could feel the weight lift off of her chest.

"Danny!" She cried softly as she ran into his arms, clinging on to her best friend as if he were her life source. He squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head in the crook of her neck, but was otherwise unresponsive to her touch. Realizing that her affection was not being returned, Sam pulled back. "Why didn't you just phase through the window?" She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows at him.

Something was wrong.

Danny's gaze was locked on the ground as if it had an elaborate code to decipher. He lifted his head and her breath caught in her throat when their eyes met. Sam's heart clenched at the pain she saw in his vibrant green eyes. Danny's eyes were truly a window to his soul. Every emotion was so clearly reflected in his irises.

"Danny," Sam softly spoke as she reached out and laid one hand on the side of his face while using the other to grab his. "What happened?" She tried to keep her voice under control but she could hear that the concern and slight panic she was feeling had shown through.

Danny moved his gaze back onto the floor as he began to speak. "I couldn't save her." He whispered, "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save her. I didn't save her." Sam couldn't tell if he was talking to her or repeating the mantra to himself. His voice was the epitome of a man who was utterly defeated.

"Danni? What happened to her?" Sam asked as gently as she possibly could. Danny was so fragile at that moment, she was worried that if she said the wrong thing he would fall into pieces.

"Vlad is a sick son of a bitch. He killed her" He spat the words out like they were poison on his tongue, his eyes glowing in a moment of rage. But, as quickly as the rage had come, it was gone. "And I couldn't stop him." A single tear fell from his green eyes and landed on her thumb, he tried to move away from her, but she wasn't letting him. She wasn't going to let him isolate himself.

Sam pulled herself tight against Danny's body and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. She felt his hesitancy to respond. For the first minute he didn't move a muscle in her embrace. But, she felt his arms begin to slowly move from their cemented position at his sides, to around her small frame. Accepting her comfort, Danny buried his head in her neck and sobbed silently.

Sam knew there was nothing she could say at that moment to change the thoughts circling through his head. She knew the boy too well. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and placed all the blame on himself. All she could do was comfort him, and hold him while he let all of his emotions flood out. She ran a hand soothingly through his snow white locks and kept her breathing steady as his chest shook against hers.

For a moment, she was blinded by a blue light, but, as soon as it vanished she found her hand was tangled in a mess of black hair, not white. Sam kissed the side of his head and shushed him quietly, whispering that 'it's going to be okay'.

The words 'I love you' hovered on the tip of her tongue, more so than they usually do, but she forced herself to swallow them. This was not the time for her to say how she felt.

Danny pulled his head back to look at her. His blue eyes were glassy and she could see the tears on his face reflecting the light of the full moon. "I've never lost anyone like this." He whispered, his voice obviously hoarse from crying. "I've never lost anyone from fighting ghosts." He paused and sighed. "Until now." His eyes dropped and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Sam could feel her heart breaking inside her chest. She reached for his hand and tugged, leading him to her bed. She climbed under the covers and motioned for him to follow, so he did. Mimicking her movements, he found himself in bed with the girl he was hopelessly in love with.

Sam sighed, "I guess, loss is part of the lives we live." The admission lingering in the air around them.

The moonlight was showing just how beautiful she truly was. Her pale skin and lavender eyes giving her a unique aura that called to him. He reached for her hand and held it between both of his. "I don't want to lose you like that. I can't lose you." He tried to keep his voice strong, but it broke the moment he spoke of losing her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly, maneuvering her hand so their fingers were interlocked. Sam felt him kiss her cheek as she drifted to sleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry I kind of dropped off of the face of the Earth guys. I'm going to try to post more. I have so many good ideas for story lines but executing them is a different story. I've been falling back in love with Danny Phantom. Danny and Sam are so hard for me to write. And I can't find any good fanfiction. If you know of any good DannyxSam fics please point me in that direction! Reviews are my life source!


End file.
